


The Monster's Sorrow - Zero: La Creatura

by Arthkael



Series: The Monster's Sorrow [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthkael/pseuds/Arthkael
Summary: Una serie di strani delitti terrorizza la Stiria sudorientale. Una ricerca durata più di duecento anni sta per avere termine.





	The Monster's Sorrow - Zero: La Creatura

========

_"Lo senti il sorriso nella mia voce, così triste e così malvagio? Triste perché sono definitivamente solo, malvagio perché sono morto, eppur vivo ancora."_

(James O'Barr, _Il Corvo_ )

=======

Ora era sola.

Aveva fatto quello che le era stato chiesto. Non era bastato.

E mentre il Cambiamento che le era stato promesso avanzava, allargando i suoi sensi e consumando lentamente ogni stilla di umanità che possedeva, si rese conto che la consapevolezza non era importante. Mentre la conoscenza dell'intero universo e dei suoi equilibri si riversava nella sua mente, realizzò che quella conoscenza era solo polvere. Mentre i suoi occhi riuscivano finalmente a contemplare i segreti della materia, capì che quei segreti non le sarebbero mai serviti.

Solo tre cose erano importanti in quel momento, solo di tre cose era consapevole, anche se le sue percezioni sentivano ogni singola pietra del deserto che era la sua casa, ogni pianta che lottava per spuntare dalla terra, ogni essere che viveva e moriva su quella palla di fango persa nell'immensità della creazione.

Solo tre cose.

C'era l'amore, e l'amore aveva un nome.

Aya.

L'amore aveva un nome e l'amore era morto, con occhi velati fissi a quel cielo di rame e la bocca spalancata in un grido di supplica. E in qualche modo osceno, innaturale e distorto, l'amore era morto eppur vivo ancora, da qualche parte su quella terra. Solo il suo corpo, infinitamente prezioso ma ridotto a un guscio vuoto, era rimasto. E questo doveva cambiare.

C'era il tradimento, e il tradimento aveva un nome.

Mashda.

Il cui sangue avrebbe dissetato la terra, la cui carne avrebbe nutrito gli uccelli del cielo. Ma il tradimento era fuggito, su ali fatte di tenebra e vento, e l'aria aveva portato la sua risata, piena di scherno e pietà crudele. E questo doveva cambiare.

C'era il dolore, e il dolore non aveva un nome.

Si estendeva all'infinito attorno a lei, tormentoso e costante come l'acqua che lentamente erode la roccia, e al tempo stesso crudo e lancinante come gli artigli di una fiera. Tutto era pervaso da esso: il cielo, la terra, gli esseri viventi. E questo doveva cambiare.

Così le sue labbra aride sussurrarono l'unica richiesta che avrebbe potuto riparare il dolore e l'amore.

"Voglio che lei torni da me."

Da una distanza incomprensibile per i mortali, i Superni che avevano operato il Cambiamento in lei sfiorarono nuovamente il suo essere per parlarle.

_"Questo non è possibile."_

La risposta fu data in tono dolce, ma il suo significato fu uno schiaffo il pieno viso.

_"Non puoi sciogliere ciò che uno dei tuoi pari ha legato."_

Immutabilità. Una delle cose che le erano state promesse con il Cambiamento. Una spada a doppio taglio. E Mashda l'aveva usata a suo vantaggio. Il fatto che creature che si professavano dei non avessero visto il tradimento nel suo cuore era abominevole. Glielo disse. Era tutto sbagliato. LORO avevano sbagliato. E ora lei non c'era più.

Il silenzio che seguì sembrò durare eoni. Poi, finalmente,

_"Il nostro giudizio è stato…manchevole. Il danno deve essere riparato."_

Con la morte di Mashda, naturalmente. E la vita di Aya. Ma i Superni non avevano tanta misericordia.

_"Ciò che doveva essere suo, sarà concesso a te perché tu lo conservi. Trova qualcuno che ne sia degno."_

_"Potrai scegliere dei compagni che ti aiutino, e ti doniamo la facoltà di cedere il tuo fardello, se lo troverai troppo pesante."_

"No."

Non c'era incertezza nella sua sfida.

Mashda sarebbe morto. Aya sarebbe vissuta di nuovo, con lei, per sempre. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna Triade. Gli dei di quel mondo sarebbero stati solo due.

Potè sentire panico e costernazione attraverso il legame, sempre più debole, che la univa ai suoi creatori.

_"Non dedicare la tua esistenza ad uno scopo tanto vuoto. Le tue responsabilità sono molto più importanti. Ascolta il respiro del tuo mondo."_

Fu allora che le sentì davvero, per la prima volta. Le voci ancestrali della creazione la stavano chiamando, e ciascuna di loro implorava di ascoltarla, il loro tono impaurito e reverente.

I venti si inchinarono ai suoi piedi, e le montagne sussurrarono giuramenti di devozione. Sentì le grandi acque, che non aveva mai visto, offrire la loro fedeltà. I fulmini cantarono le sue lodi; il cielo chiese quale fosse il suo volere, e la sua parola sarebbe stata legge.

Ma tutto questo non avrebbe restituito l'amore, non avrebbe punito il tradimento, non avrebbe lenito il dolore.

E, a quella consapevolezza, venne l'ira, un'ira tale da oscurare il sole e strappare le stelle al firmamento. La creazione si ritrasse in un moto di terrore, ma ormai era troppo tardi. I Superni fecero appello alla sua ragione, ma rimasero inascoltati.

Il suo primo atto fu di distruzione.

Chiese al cielo di aprirsi e di riversare le sue acque sul mondo, e il cielo così fece.

Chiese ai fulmini di cadere come pioggia e di scuotere le fondamenta della terra, e i fulmini così fecero.

Chiese alle grandi di acque di abbandonare la loro casa e di invadere le terre fertili, e di renderle sterili e morte, e le grandi acque così fecero.

Chiese alle montagne di seppellire gli esseri viventi in tombe di roccia, e le montagne così fecero.

Chiese ai venti di soffiare per dare voce alla sua furia, e i venti così fecero.

Il fuoco che bruciava nella terra, il ghiaccio nelle regioni fredde e i fiumi che attraversavano le pianure risposero al richiamo e si unirono al caos degli elementi.

E ci furono oscurità e fulmini e vento e grida e pioggia e la madre di tutte le tempeste passò sul mondo, lasciando solo vuoto e silenzio.

E quando anche l'ira ebbe trovato sfogo restò in piedi sotto il cielo stremato, in cui cominciavano a volare i primi uccelli sopravvissuti.

Molte cose dovevano essere fatte, per l'amore e il tradimento e il dolore. La strada da percorrere si stendeva davanti a lei, e poteva contemplarla tutta, tutti i lunghi anni solitari, tutte le strade e tutti i momenti in cui non ci sarebbe stata una decisione giusta da prendere, ma solo quella meno sbagliata. Così si chinò e prese tra le braccia il guscio in cui aveva albergato il suo amore, poi si alzò e cominciò il suo viaggio.

 

              


End file.
